sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Conqueror (SVep)
Episode Entrance "We are here, Lady Argyle." Littering the ground were the remnants of various stained glass pieces, natural sunlight hitting the ground and lighting up the normally dark cathedral with rainbows and overpowering shimmers. "I hate tradition but this is unacceptable," she bellowed, face in her hands as she leaned over herself. "Good evening, Pearls and Coral... You have no doubt learned of what those Agualinda Liberals plan to do but that is beside the point. My Pearls, how is Purple Diamond and it's court?" The two Pearls looked at each other, a small grin on their face as they stood there. "Honestly? Ve is nothing to be concerned with. Ve only has about three fighting court members, the rest are practically gone at this point," Coral Pearl explained, bowing slightly at the end of her sentence then looked back up at the tall Diamond with a hopeful smile. "Yes, that 'diamond' will be easy to take care of. Please, send us on the field again and consider it done." Bordeaux Pearl seemed less happy in his sentence but still shown a smile to the pink diamond. There was a seemingly long silence as Argyle looked over the three gems before her. Coral knew by now how much this mission would mean to the Diamond. Taking down a rival power would lead to monopoly, which is exactly what she needed when being compared to the traditional diamonds of the other homeworlds. "I would be happy to assist in this mission. I have diligently trained under Sonora for two weeks but I think I'm prepared enough for this task." "If that is how you feel then I will send you three in the morning." "Yes, ma'am," the three said in unison, bright with joy and hope. "We will prepare immediately." Morning Soon did the sunrise come. Bordeaux was in the courtyard of the barracks, waiting beside a warp pad. "We could just as easily have taken a ship," he muttered, standing as he noticed both the pink and light orange gem approach the pad as well. "Or, you know, we'll just planet hop to the Warp Hub." "The Warp Hub?" Coral asked, turning to Coral Pearl. None stepped on the platform. They stood there staring at each other for a good few moments like children waiting to call who's first. New to this tradition, Coral just stood to the side and watched the two determined fighters silently battle on who would step first. "If no one will go, then I will." The shortest gem stood upon the warp pad, waiting for the other two pearls to join her. Bordeaux huffed, "You didn't have to. We could have kept arguing." "Where would that get us, though?" "You know," Coral Pearl began with a short laugh as the warp pad lit up. "I like you a lot more than I thought I would." Unlike the dark red gem had thought, the three missionaries immediately came upon the dark world under Purple Diamond's rule. A fairly tall gem of violets, lilacs, and golds was waiting for them, her spear already drawn. This gem was familiar to Coral but she had changed too much to be recognizable. "We have been expecting you." "Melody!" the tallest of the three called out, insipid, immediately drawing forth his spear and hurling it at the opposing gem. As soon as the nageyari hit Melody Stone, her being shattered like glass and dissipated. A giggle resounded from behind as the environment, too, cracked and revealed the inside of a building, a seeming throne room complete with the first court member. "You're going to have to try harder than that to get me," the soft voice laughed as she separated Bordeaux from Coral Pearl and Coral with her own spear. "This is my fight to finish. You two go play elsewhere." Still enraged, Bordeaux hurled another nageyari at the illusion of Melody Stone. The orange gem grabbed the pink gem, picked her up and ran for the only visible door in the dark room. Right before leaving the room, spear on spear contact could finally be heard. "They set us up," the remaining pearl muttered as she set down Coral. "That must mean that Iolite is in the next room we enter. How cliche. Let's get a move on, I need to take down these sore losers." The two ran down a few corridors before finally coming upon the sparring room, a bright and empty area entirely in which, save for the pits separating the arena from the walls. "Well, well, well." Coral looked straight up, noticing the gem of a similar purple to the last one was on the ceiling. "She's up there!" 'Iolite', as Coral assumed she was, had appeared to be somewhat familiar to Coral but she didn't question it. Soon after Coral Pearl pulled a rapier from her gem, the voice of a former friend called out. "Oh, Coral, you'll save us all! I'm so sorry for putting you through countless hours of torture for the sake of science!" That was the voice of Moonstone. A gem Coral had forgotten about for so long. "Your fight is with me, Iolite!" Coral Pearl called out. The violet gem was no pleased with the response she had gotten, pulling two ring blades from her back. "Now, Coral! Go!" the orange gem whispered, forcefully kicking the smaller to the only other door at the back of the rectangular arena. "Trying to be a hero?" Coral thought she heard Bordeaux call out. "Save the people! Seek assistance from the outcast Diamond in pink!" Emerald's voice warned. Despite these taunts, the Pearl was completely calm as she stood before Iolite in her perfect stance for sparring. "So you think you can save the world?" Neither Corals even saw the opposing gem throw her two blades at the idle Coral. "You can't even protect someone you'd want to call a sister!" "Coral, please leave." The pink gem only nodded, running out before she saw or heard anything else. "This is bad. This is very bad. I've left Bordeaux and Coral and now I'm barely prepared for whatever or whoever is next..." Coral's nervous voice trailed off into a whisper as she jogged down this hall and that ballroom. "I don't even know where I'm going even though I do." Finally, Coral had noticed a change in scenery. While the corridor was once decorated of brass this and that, the usually black walls had faded to become a light gray, the armor that once stared at her was now gone. "I... what?" A meek gem stood before Coral. "I... I know this is a rush, and I'm really sorry for doing this to you, but I need you to come this way please. My... You're... I, uhm... Follow me." This new gem stood straight, even though her face was covered in worry and regret. Her short hair of the darkest blue imaginable covered the sides of her face, just barely framing her eyes and chin. A darker purple was the skin, her outfit that of a ballerina, a fuchsia suit split at the abdomen to reveal the pearl on the navel. Her sheer, magenta skirt and shawl flowed elegantly as she continued to walk in the gradually lightening hallway. "We have a lot to talk about..." At this point, it was noticable how quick this pearl was to continue to her next step, seemingly hurt in her legs as she went on toe point. Finally came the black door with a silver handle. "...I'm so sorry..." This pearl ushered Coral in, closing and locking the door behind the two. "Time continues to discontinue in this room. I present to you her ladyship, Peacock Topaz..." "DARLING! Oh, how I have missed you!" I spoke, sitting in the throne. Coral looked around, entirely confused on how she could be in the throne room when she didn't see Melody Stone nor Bordeaux Pearl. "Paradox Creation and Manipulation! Have I mentioned I'm a god here?" "But--" She cut herself off abruptly, staring at me as though I were a madman or something to that effect. "The diamond?!" "Ve is old news, doesn't exist. So why don't we just send you on your way back home?" "That... That's not fair to me, Bordeaux, or Coral Pearl. This is an anticlimactic ending to something I've already gone through a lot of stress for!" "And did you notice how boring this was? Here, I'll give you some answers. Answer one, Purple Diamond doesn't exist. Answer B, you're in the middle of arresting and imprisoning the three court members for unethical deceit but you're really not. Answer Roman Numeral Three, you'll thank me later. Answer four, you need to move on with your life! Let's face it, you have nothing else to do here. You weren't destined to fight in any timeline. You either died by shattering to Iolite or you had just plain not come along. If you need me, Peacock Pearl is your prized possession and you get to keep her!" ---- "And how did the battle with Purple Diamond go?" "I don't remember all the details but Peacock Pearl aided me when ve had knocked me down. I believe she would be a great addition to our court," Coral replied. She stood proudly before Argyle, Coral Pearl and Bordeaux Pearl at either side of her. "Wonderful. And the planet?" "The inhabitants are quite hostile but I believe we can make them friendly to us once again with the right work." "I entrust that to you three. Do as you see fit. Bring that pearl with you." "Yes, ma'am!" the three shouted before dispersing. Though they held their heads high, something felt very wrong inside them. It was as though none of their memory had actually happened, a fabricated world had taken over for them. And it wasn't just Coral who had noticed. "Did you two actually fight Purple Diamond? I remember you went into some odd room when I had come back up to you but I also remember you being shattered, refusing to come along, and actually battling the diamond alone." "I... I don't remember either. I could have sworn I fought the Purple Diamond but I'm not so sure after talking to Argyle again." "I'm sure we'll get it settled later, right? Right now, we have places to be." "Aren't you rushing this, Coral Pearl?" Category:Skies-Verse Category:SV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes